five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Guy
Hey guys, this page was made by Ivan. I hope you enjoy the show, and if you see anything I could improve, don't be afraid to tell me! Aisu Snow, or "the White Guy", was the original creator and manager for the first restaurant, and he made sure that his restaurant was pure and good, even after death. History Some time before 1971 For the third time that week, Aisu's daughter, Crystal, came home crying because one of her classmates said that the characters she had created were dumb, stupid, etc. So Aisu got to thinking. He decided that if that classmate saw that he, Crystal's father, put time and money into as project like this, they wouldn't think that it was stupid. He decided to use the newly found "animatronic" technology, and make a restaurant. so he set to work to find people to build the suits, build the restaurant, etc. Summer of 1982 With the restaurant booming, the employees happy, and animatronics functioning well, the restaurant was doing extremely well. But then it happened. A shriek. a tire screech, an ambulance siren. It all went extremely fast, and Aisu had to close down his restaurant in no less that two days, putting all his employees out of work. It was the worst day of his life. A child had been killed right in front of his restaurant. Autumn of 1987 With the new restaurant finally picking up speed, Aisu was going back to his old self. But then, the disappearance happened. He had heard more shrieking when he had to work late. Then, the animatronics started acting weird. Their movement glitched. Their voices dropped down to a demonic rumbling. And the old animatronics in the back had started to move around, with childlike voices seeming to escape from the suits, saying things like, "help me...", "Save me...", "Save us..." Aisu's health dropped. But then, on the last day of the restaurant, something terrible happened. Crystal, who had been at a friends birthday, went up to say hello to Mangle. Mangle, who had been acting the strangest, matched her up with a criminal who had been in hiding, and attacked, biting off her frontal lobe. Asiu's health got even worse. Winter of 1992 Aisu had been healing well, and was almost good enough to go back to work when a dirty deed was done. Takaya Nobles, who was angry at Asiu for not re-hiring him, snuck into Asiu's room in the hospital. He pulled out a knife, and slit Asiu's neck, wrists, and stabbed him in the heart. Asiu was dead. 1993 Onwards After dying, something miraculous happened. Aisu woke up in a room filled with nothing but white. A voice had spoke to him, telling him that he needed to keep peace in the restaurant. Asiu nodded, and his clothes suddenly changed in a flash of light. what used to be a raggedy button up is now a full on tux, with white slacks. His jet black hair turned white, with a top hat appearing on top of his head. He was now a spirit, meant for keeping the piece of Freddy Fazbear's. Appearance Before Death Before death, Asiu wore a white button-up, with black slacks. He had a very small amount of stubble, and well groomed black hair. He kept a few pens in his pockets, as he never knew when he needed to sign something. he got paler as time went on, as he got more fearful of the restaurant he owned. As he got sicker, his hair started to become wilder and wilder, and bags started to form under his eyes. After Death After death, Asiu gained a white tux to replace his button-up, with a black bow-tie. He dons bleach blonde hair, with a white top hat with a black stripe. His skin becomes a golden color, with dark red sections on his chest, wrists, and neck where he was cut. At times, you can see white blood gushing from these sections. His hair covers his right eye, with his left eye being a deep brown color. Personality Asiu was a good-hearted man, with better intentions. But alas, he knew NOTHING about keeping a restaurant. He always rushed to make sure everything was ready for the health inspections an hour before, he wasn't able to get much money for his employees, which meant that some workers had to take double shifts to make enough. He always wanted the restaurant to be light-hearted, peaceful. like a children's restaurant should. But as more and more bad things happened, his health dropped, and he started to feel less and less secure. He started to believe that more and more things will happen, but he still wanted peace. He tried to comfort every one he could, but ended up getting even sicker, and eventually died. When he was reborn as a spirit, he was purified of al evil that was in him, and was now basically pure light. He is the nicest guy you could ever meet, and he strive to protect the animatronics for his daughter. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ivan the iguana's chars